


She Should Have Known

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [10]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Cordelia-centric, Drabble, Gen, Jasmine possessing Cordelia, Mentioned Angel/Cordelia Chase, Possession, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia didn't realize what Skip had planned for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I've Got a Bad Feeling About This" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> Set during season 4 with references to references to 3.11 (Birthday) and 3.22 (Tomorrow). I don't explicitly mention what Jasmine did while possessing Cordelia, but the implications of this drabble are squicky and potentially triggering.

At the time, Cordelia did not have a bad feeling about ascending to the higher realms beyond mourning that she didn’t have the chance to stay and meet up with Angel. The powers apparently didn’t care about their champions’ love lives.

It's only later, trapped inside her own mind while a monster wearing her face hurts the people she loves, that Cordy recognizes the sinister implications behind her encounters with Skip.

Cordelia wasn’t a hero recognized by the PTB as she had been manipulated to believe. She is merely a disposable pawn in a goddess’s sick, twisted quest for power.  



End file.
